


Don't Tempt Me

by DenialAndError



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenialAndError/pseuds/DenialAndError
Summary: Training with Bucky usually gets a little heated for you two but you're on a time limit for an upcoming mission. So you decide to tease Bucky thinking he'll have to keep his hands to himself.





	

Your back is pressed to Bucky’s chest as his arm wraps around your neck, his elbow under your chin so you can breathe but still writhing in his hold. His legs are wrapped around your waist as you lay on your side.

You swing your legs forward to get some momentum and free yourself from the hold but to no avail. His breathe fans across your hair as he chuckles slightly. He was just going to wait till you wore yourself out.

Plan B. You still before wiggling a bit, grinding your ass against his hips and you feel him tense up as he huffs and whispers “Watch it, darling”. You repeat the motion, rubbing your hips against him but you only manage it for a second before his legs wrap tighter around your waist, effectively limiting your movements.

With a defeated sigh, you tap against his forearm and his grip loosens as he stands before offering you a hand.

“Someone’s playing dirty” he teases as you stand in fighting stance in front of him. You grin “Why, are you scared you can’t handle it?” earning an emphatic “Oh snap” from Sam who’s standing by the side watching the two of you spar.

Bucky steps back in stance, knees bent and arms up as he cocks his head slightly and taunts “Hey, if you want me to go a little easier on you, all you have to do is ask” he smirks at you before glancing at Sam who’s whistling and shaking his head softly, arms crossed, clearly enjoying the show.

He’s distracted and you use it to catch him off guard. Stepping forward quickly, you plant your left foot on his left thigh, grabbing his shoulder and using the leverage to lift yourself up and swing your right leg over his right shoulder. Bucky stumbles slightly and you hear him gasp “What the-“ but you use the opening, wrapping your leg over his right arm by his shoulder while you use the momentum to bring your other leg underneath, crossing your right foot under your left knee, swinging your body down and around, the momentum pulls Bucky’s body to the ground as you place your arms on his shoulders, bringing your knees around to either side of his chest as his back hits the ground and you sit atop his torso with a huff.

He looks up at you with wide eyes, catching his breath from being winded slightly by the fall. “I didn’t know you could do that!” he exclaims and you grin, standing up and offering him a hand “I may have learnt a trick or two from Natasha”.

“I swear, you’re both like fucking monkeys” Bucky grumbles as Sam stands straight, recovering, clutching his stomach slightly from laughing too hard “Oh man, you’re fucked” he says with an air of sympathy as he walks past, clapping Bucky on the shoulder before heading to the punching bag.

Bucky leans down, whispering softly “Oh I hope so” and you can practically hear the grin in his voice. Rolling your eyes, you pat his chest “Keep dreaming, Sarge” before walking past him, knowing full well that he still had that shit eating grin on his face as he watched you walk out.

“You guys want to get moving soon, we leave in an hour” you remind the two men as you head out of the training room and towards the sleeping quarters of the tower.

* * *

Stepping out of your shower wrapped in a towel, it doesn’t surprise you to see Bucky walking in. The two of you had been together for a while now so it was only a matter of time before your stuff was in his room and vice versa. You were comfortable around each other. He walks towards the shower as you head to the dresser but you can’t help but watch as he pulls the hem of his shirt over his head, revealing his perfectly chiselled abdomen, admiring the way his muscles in his arms and shoulders moved under his skin.

Your eyes snap up to his when you hear him chuckle “Hey, you can look all you want but you can’t touch, we need to leave in a bit” he says through a wide grin, adding a wink for emphasis.

You scoff, unable to keep the smile off your face as you retort “Get in the shower, you stink”

“Any excuse to get me naked, huh?” he teases and you playfully glare at him as he drops his sweatpants to the floor and steps in to the shower.

Removing the towel from around you, you begin to dry your hair, opening a drawer and grabbing your underwear. Slipping them on, you reach for a top when you see Bucky’s sweatpants and shirt strewn across the floor.

With a sigh, you pick up his clothes, calling in to the shower “Did you really have to throw your clothes on the floor, Buck?” and without missing a beat, you hear him call back with a laugh “Any excuse to have you bend over, doll” and you thank the stars he wasn’t able to see the faint blush spread across your cheeks.

You get distracted, picking up other garments that were on the floor, sorting them for the laundry or folding them to put in to your drawers and wardrobe.

Before you know it, Bucky is stepping out of the shower but you hear him halt in his steps.

Turning around, you see him standing in his towel, water dripping from the ends of his hair and rolling down his body. And he was watching you, mouth slightly ajar.

With a sly smile, you speak up, making his eyes snap up to meet yours, “Hey, you can look all you want but you can’t touch, we need to leave in a bit” repeating his taunt from earlier.

He bites his lower lip, trying and failing to bite back the smile “Don’t tempt me, doll” and you cock your head to the side, mustering up the most innocent voice you could as you reply “I don’t know what you mean, I’m just cleaning up”

Slow, measured steps are taken as you walk towards him, a smirk on your lips as his eyes practically devour your body and the way it moves in his direction.

Walking past him, you open the wardrobe doors, exaggerating your movements as you reach in and you halt as you hear Bucky grumble “Fuck it”.

Before you can turn around, his hands are on your hips, pulling you back in to his chest as he nips and bites at your shoulder and neck.

A giggle passes your lips as you tease “I thought we have to leave s-” but your words are cut when he turns you around in his arms, your hair whipping around as you are spun abruptly and his lips crash in to yours.

It’s a passionate, bruising, desperate kiss as his tongue darts against your bottom lip, begging for entrance and within seconds, the kiss turns fierce as he devours your mouth, teeth clashing as he walks you backwards until your legs hit the side of the bed.

His arms travel across your body before one comes to hold the back of your head, pulling you closer in to the kiss as he places a knee on the bed and brings you down to lay on your back, not breaking away from your lips.

A hand comes to cup your cheek as the other is on your hips when he breaks away, teeth pulling on your lower lip, earning him a soft moan. Still cupping your cheek, he pulls off his towel before he brings his hand up your abdomen as you both catch your breath from the heated kiss. His thumb rubs over a nipple and you sigh softly before he begins planting kisses along your jaw.

Palming your breast, he bites and sucks your neck, making his way down to your collarbone and you sigh out his name, the heat between your legs growing by the second. The cool metal of his hand leaves your skin tingling as it makes its way from your cheek, down your neck, over your shoulder and around your back before he unclasps your bra, quickly removing the hindering material and throwing it aside.

His lips wrap around your nipple, his tongue flicking the sensitive bud and you feel the tension stir in your stomach. “Bucky please” your voice is wrecked and he grins against your skin as his hands travel to grip on to your hips, your fingers carding through his hair.

His lips begin their slow decent down your body as he plants soft kisses and bites on your skin, trailing across your stomach, and coming down to your pelvic bone as he sucks on the soft skin. Involuntarily you buck your hips, burning for some contact where you needed it most but he expertly avoids it, raising his eyebrow at you as he looks up. “Bucky please” you whimper and he smiles “You’re the one who was teasing me, doll. I’m simply making things even” and you throw your head back in frustration.

But he knew you loved the slow build just as much as he did, and so when his thumb pulled on the strap of your panties so that it snapped back against your skin, you yelped in surprise, the soft burning sensation adding to the heat between your legs.

Slowly, Bucky tugs the material down your legs, eyes on you the entire time as he watches your chest rise and fall, your breathing slow and deep in anticipation, your lips parted.

He plants soft nips on your inner thigh, his scruff scratching your skin as his hands slowly part your legs for him and he settles between them.

Finally, his lips wrap around your clit, sucking on the bud and you throw your head back, a moan passing your lips as his tongue flicks across your clit, this thumb rubbing between your folds.

The tension builds as your body yearns for a release and you buck your hips against him, begging for more. “Fuck, please Buck-” you gasp in relief as he slides a finger in to you, his tongue quickening it’s pace as he begins sliding his finger inside you.

You feel the coil of tension grow as his pace quickens, slipping in a second finger and curling his fingers as he sets a relentless pace, his lips still working on your clit.

Gasping, you moan “Bucky, I’m gonna- Fuck, I- Ah!” “Come on, doll. Come for me” Bucky growls, his voice low before he uses his thumb to rub your clit feverously, his fingers pumping quickly and his eyes on you, devouring the sight of you throwing your head back, eyes shut tightly as you moan his name, your walls clenching around his fingers as he works you through an intense orgasm.

Coming back up your body, he presses his lips against yours and you feel his member pressing against your hip as the kiss deepens.

With one hand in his hair, your other hand trails down his chest, fingers running over his toned abdomen before you run your fingers over his erection, earning a guttural moan from Bucky.

Slowly you wrap your fingers around him, pumping up and down as you feel his body tense, his lips breaking away from the kiss as he breathes ruggedly against your skin.

Bending your knee and pressing a hand against his shoulder, you flip him over, lifting yourself to straddle is hips, taking a moment to admire the way his eyes widen slightly before he throws you a wide grin at the sight of you on top of him.

Bending forward, your lips meet his and his hands run up the sides of your body as one wraps around the back of your neck, pulling you deeper in to the kiss as the other palms your breast.

Your hand wraps around the base of his cock as you begin stroking him once again and he moans in to your kiss, his hips jutting forward involuntarily.

With a grin, you break away, planting one last soft kiss on his lips as you sit up, removing your hand from around his cock which only makes his hips buck against you in need of friction.

Placing your hands on his chest, you grind against him and both of you moan before his hands shoot to your hips “(Y/N) please” he urges, his voice wrecked as he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth.

You want to tease him but the heat between your legs is burning and you can’t hold back any longer. Lifting your hips, you line him up and with one last look at the man laying underneath you, you sink yourself on to him.

His fingers tighten their grip, bound to leave bruises but you couldn’t care less as you close your eyes, the feeling of him filling you up overwhelming your senses. You still for a moment before you grind against him, making him hiss “Fuck (Y/N), you feel so good. I need you to move, sweetheart” he moans and you taunt “I am moving, s _weetheart_ ” as you grind against him again, circling your hips. His jaw clenches as his teeth clamp on his bottom lip. “(Y/N)…” he warns, the corners of his lips curling up as he tries to hold back his smile.

When you circle your hips once more, he uses his grip on your hips to pull you up before slamming you back down on him, making you gasp out a moan and he grins as you curse. Your hands clench in to fists against his chest as you begin moving, your pace quickening as his hips thrust up to meet yours and the fire in your core burns uncontrollably.

The room is filled with the sound of the moans and sighs coming from both of you as the only words falling from your lips are curses and the other’s name, the pace of the thrusts relentless and harsh. You are holding on to his arms as you practically bounce on him.

Your legs tense as an overwhelming orgasm rips through you, Bucky holding on to your hips as you still, continuing his quick, deep thrusts in you that serve to lengthen your climax as your walls clench around him.

“Fuck! (Y/N), baby, you feel so fucking good” he groans as he pumps a few more times before his pace stutters and you feel him twitch inside you as he reaches his own orgasm with a grunt. He stills for a moment. His arms pull you down to his chest as he slips out of you.

The both of you catch your breaths as you lay on his chest, his fingers carding through your hair.

It is a moment before he speaks softly “(Y/N), you know you mean the world to me, right?” you hum in response, planting a soft kiss against his chest. He continues “But it’s more than that. You… I… You’re my everything” he whispers. Leaning on your arms, you look up at him and he avoids your gaze. “Bucky…” you call softly, trying to keep the smile off your lips and keep a poker face. “Bucky, are you… in love with me?” and you see the worried look that flashes across his face as he opens his mouth to deny it all. But before he can speak, your lips are on his, his hands in your hair in an instant.

Breaking away, neither of you can keep your grins at bay “I love you too” you whisper and his lips are on yours again “Say that again” he whispers and you giggle. “Bucky Barnes, I am in love with you, you idiot”

A knock interrupts the moment and you both look at the door. Tony’s voice comes through “We meet by the quinjet in 10 minutes and I swear to god, if you two are late because you can’t keep your hands off each other _one more time_ we’re going to start locking you in separate rooms before missions”.

Bucky and you look at each other wide eyed before you hear Tony mumble “Like fucking rabbits in there” as he walks off and the two of you burst in to a fit of laughter, Bucky wrapping his arms around your lower back and turning you over, your back hitting the bed as he kisses your nose. “We should get cleaned up, and quickly because I don’t know about you but I don’t think he’s kidding about those separate rooms” you say before he stands from the bed, holding out a hand to help you up and pulling you in to his embrace.

He kisses your forehead “He can try” and you can’t help but grin before the two of you part, moving around each other without a hitch as you get cleaned and ready, arriving by the quinjet in ten minutes flat.

**Author's Note:**

> I was given three prompts for this one and it's my first Bucky smut but I really enjoyed writing this one.


End file.
